Past Houseguest Testimonals
These are comments made by past players about the Platinum Big Brother series. If you would like to add a testimony, just mail Lauren Jade. Hey F ans, Its your old gurl Andrea and you can expect all kinds of flawless stuff from Platinum Big Brother. From Fabulous Challenges to Shocking Blindsides. Hope Y'all enjoy x ''- Andrea (Redemption House & Cliques)'' LaurenJade may be a newer player, but her group games are amazing! I have participated in two of her seasons of Big Brother and they were some of the best group games I have ever played on here! I highly recommend you look past the low level avatar, and give her game a chance, you won't regret it! ''- Jake (Target Locked On & All Stars 1)'' This game will play with your minds even though its only online. You will get into. The comps are hard and the twists will take you for a wild ride. ''- AJ (Redemption House & All Stars 1)'' Platinum Big Brother tons of fun loads of laughs and never dull ''- Cameron (The Tengaged Influence & Cliques)'' Hey I am Oliver the first evicted from season 4, But that did not stop me from making this group game my favorite, just being casted is awesome and makes you feel awesome, The comps are very well set up and the game is very fun, I would do it again if I could! Don't make the mistake of not signing up because if you do than you are missing out on so much! ''- Oliver (Target Locked On)'' '' 'PBB is an AMAZING game! I was only there for like 2 weeks and I had the best time! Was worth 150% of my time! ''- Bubba (Target Locked On)'' This is the most intense group game you will ever play. Great casts, great twists, and huge drama. Expect the unexpected, and always have fun! ''- Joe (The Tengaged Influence, Cliques & All Stars 1)'' '' Well the game was really fun for me, even though i was backstabbed i still had fun, the expirence was amazing and i would do it all over again '''- Eric (Target Locked On) '' 'You should expect a grueling power struggle for the whole season anything can happen and the person you think you trust most might just be the one to put the knife in your back so as LJ loves to say Expect the Unexpected! Good luck! ''- Nick (Cliques)'' '' A lot of the Big Brother group games I join are cancelled fairly early in the game, take so long you lose interest, or just not fun at all :/ But one of the most amazin BB games I had the pleasure of joining was LaurenJade's Platnium Big Brother. Six seasons in so far just proves that this game is fun, unique, and follows Big Brothers most famous rule, expect the unexpected. The twist that are in each season are new, fresh, and creative, making the players really work for the winners spot. What might seem as a very long casting process is actually very necessary to the game, unlike other Big Brother games where they pick the first few or just choose randomly,LJ actually reads each application, and carefully decides the handful of people that will bring the game to its full potential. In my 2 seasons it has been fun, eventful, and a hell of a game that actually gets you to think. PBB is without a doubt the closest Big Brother experience you can get on tg, the careful selection process and loads of planning make this group game incredible '''- Titus "Ty" (Cliques & All Stars 1) '' 'Platinum Big Brother was probably the coolest and most exclusive group I have ever been on Tengaged. It was a thrill ride and I got terribly robbed for 8th in the arguably most epic night of the show to date. But, I still really love it and I think I might just return for Second Chances. So if you fail miserably in the seventh season, but you still are a promising competitor, you could potentially return for Second Chances to have another shot. :) ''- Webly (Target Locked On)'' '' PBB has to be one of the toughest BB groups on Tengaged. I promise you that if you join, you won' regret it. It's super fun (even w/ the drama that occurs!) '''- Katherine (Target Locked On & All Stars 1) '' 'You should expect to get your ass handed to you if you think that you can ride this to the end. This is a no floater game. Coming from a player who's gotten 2nd and 5th I know for a fact this isn't easy and keep a good social game going! ''- Chris (The Tengaged Influence & All Stars 1)'' '' The game of PBB is like a game of chess. You're always thinking, and when you think you're going in for the check mate, something happens. Expect fun competitions, game changing twists and most of all; the unexpected :* '- Chloe (Redemption House & All Stars 1) '' 'This Big Brother series is like none other!'' By far one of the hardest, most competitive Big Brother games that I have played on Tengaged. LJ is an amazing host, and the amount of time and effort she puts into picking each of her casts and throughout the entire season is just amazing. No matter if you are in an all newbie cast or an all stars cast, you are sure to have an amazing experience!'' ''- Andrew T. (Cliques)'' '' Why should you do Platinum BB? For starters, the game is well organize. Most of us experience games that will take weeks or months for finally to play or new to happen, in this game something new happens everyday. Also, the game last a month, so you don't have to wait too long. Not convince, well, the challenges works very well for the site. The makers of the game page makes the competitions very tough, but fair because you are not posting a score or going to an outside site, you will be competing that challenge on the page. Of all the big brother games, this one of the most unique I had played. The game makers know what they are doing to make it work and you should sign up this coming season. '''- Andrew N. (Cliques) '' 'I loved playing Platinum Big Brother! Never a dull moment. Great challenges, great host, and great twists!! Anyone would tell you that Platinum Big Brother was their favorite Big Brother group game experience. ''- Jeremy (The Tengaged Influence)'' '' Hi everyone it's mike from season 4 but I've been giving the names of dr.mike and mr. Evil and that's because I'm one of the biggest villains and I'm portrayed as arrogant but that's all strategy. Planium big brother is the best game ever!!! It's so fun and will have you thinking to the point of your brain exploding. It's very fun as I had a blast I backstabed well pretty much everyone and had a showmance hey Tasha. :3 and I met my best friend mark. That's another thing you will make enemies and you will make great friends who you can really connect with. Agian I'm dr mike runner up on big brother 4 and if you want to be able to break records then sign up like I have some such as 0 votes to evict in a season and never been nomed by and hoh and most days in the house etc so join planium big brother if you want a chance to be a pbb legend mike out :) I look forward to seeing some fresh faces when I return ;) '- Mike (Target Locked On)